


The Ones who Flew the Coop

by Postal_Ninja



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Gen, Internal Monologue, Short One Shot, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28388841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Postal_Ninja/pseuds/Postal_Ninja
Summary: In response to the prompt "From the point of view of Cucco Lady from Kakariko Village." Written as a quick little warm-up exercise, but I thought I'd post it anyway.
Kudos: 5





	The Ones who Flew the Coop

Her stomach tight with nerves, she waited as the boy in green went off to find her Cuccos, a look of determination on his face. She was still trying to shake away the goosebumps that had flared all over her skin when she'd tried to retrieve them herself. She felt so helpless. She hoped the boy would keep his word.

As the afternoon wore on, she watched him run back and forth through the village, depositing her precious birds back into their pen. Each one he returned with made her smile grow... but there were still a few missing.

The boy raced back empty-handed this time and, to her utter surprise, grabbed one of her Cuccos from the pen and ran off with it again. She almost called out to him, to ask where he was going, but she didn't want to seem ungrateful for his help. What in the world was he up to?

Soon, her eyes were drawn upwards as she saw the boy leaping from a rooftop with her Cucco in hand. She stifled a panicked gasp as she saw the frightened bird desperately flapping its wings to hold the two of them aloft. She hadn't known Cuccos could do that...

Soon, all seven of her beloved birds had been brought back. Her face shone with pride as she watched them clucking away, none too traumatized by their ordeal. This young boy was quite impressive. She should reward him with something... but she had little to offer. Thinking quickly, she dug out an empty bottle from her outdoor storage. Perhaps a clever young man such as himself could find a use for it.


End file.
